Kitchen, Food, Tongue, Climax and Fear
by Laris Neal
Summary: Challenge swan queen 5 words 4 - five little stories, short oneshots, for swan queen. There will be fluffy ones, family ones, drama ones.


**This is the fourth challenge that I wrote. Someone gave me 5 words to write oneshots for each word about swan queen, here it is! The words are kitchen, food, tongue, climax and fear. I hope you guys like it! And thanks to Bond . Jane for beta'ed it for me! **

* * *

**Kitchen**

"I need to get more wine." Regina moved forward, but Henry got in her way.

"No! I mean, mom you don't need more wine. Stay here." He smiled trying to convince her, without success.

"Henry, don't tell me what I need or do not." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry mom. I just make sure that you… That you… Spend more time with me." He smiled at her and made cute eyes.

"Why I can't go to the kitchen, Henry? Get out of my way." Regina was bothered.

"Mom, wait! I just…" but Regina moved past him.

Henry ran behind her, still trying to convince her to come back. But she was already in the kitchen. Regina was speechless. Emma was there, with a baking tin full of burned cookies. She had a smile in her face.

"Hey."

"What are you doing, Emma?" Regina was confused.

"I just… I wanted to bake something for you, but I'm terrible at baking things." She sighed.

Regina opened a big smile. "Well maybe you're not good at baking, but you're good at…" Henry didn't let her finish the sentence.

"MOM! I'm still here!" He had his eyes wide open.

"As if you have never figured out how sex works." She raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

Henry grumbled rolling up his eyes. "Yeah I know, but I don't need to know how you two have sex." He did a funny face.

"Well I didn't tell you about our sex life, but if you really want to know…" she laughed.

"Mom!"

**Food**

"What's happening?" Emma asked concerned.

She heard Regina yelling at Henry in the kitchen. The brunette was very mad about something. Both of them were sat at the table, having dinner. Henry had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was refusing to eat, and it drove Regina crazy.

"Henry is disobeying me. I already said he will not get out of the table until he finishes it." She said seriously.

"Why are you not eating, dear?" Emma approached him.

"I don't want it." He said it slowly.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Regina.

"How the hell should I know? He loves to disobey me, mainly when you supports him." She rolled her eyes. Emma realized she wouldn't get anything from Henry with Regina next to him.

"Dear, could you give us a moment, please?" Emma gently asked Regina.

"Alright, but be sure to finish your food before I come back." She warned him again and got off the table. She went to the living room.

Emma sat in Regina's chair and looked at Henry. She asked softly.

"So now tell me the truth. You know I know when people are lying. Why do you don't want to eat?"

"It's because the food is poisoned." He said lowly.

Emma was surprised. Imagine I Regina heard him talking like that… She didn't even want to think about the consequences.

"Really? Who would do such a thing?" She was afraid of the answer. After so such a long time, there were still so many things she had to do to that family work out… He couldn't say that Regina would it. Not that Evil Queen thing again.

"I don't know!" his arms were aside his body again. He was desperate. "Mr. Gold maybe! I just… My mother was about to eat it too, I can't lose her! I know she already poisoned an apple once, and I don't care about it or about any other bad things she ever did. If I don't eat it, she will not eat it too. I rather her being mad at me, than sick."

She couldn't help a smile opening in her face. He was just a kid after all. And he was just protecting his mom from something he believed that could hurt her. Things were really working.

**Tongue**

They were all sitting on the floor. Ashley sat next to Emma, and right beside Emma was Mary Margaret, and in front of the blonde was Ruby. They were playing truth or dare. Emma thought it was a childish game, but Ruby said it was what happens in a boring Saturday night. The sheriff didn't have a place to go, so she accepted to play. They're at Granny's after the red headed had closed for the night.

The only one who didn't want to be there was Regina. She sat next to them, in a chair. She was still asking herself why she was there around such kids.

Ruby turned around the bottle of wine in the middle of the circle. It started to spin for a couple of minutes, and then it slowly came to a stop pointing at Ashley. They all laughed.

"Alright. Truth or dare?" Ruby asked.

"Dare." Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Alright." Ruby opened an evil smile. "I dare you to kiss Emma."

"Wait! No!" Ashley said quickly. Mary Margaret was laughing, telling them to do it. And Regina got suddenly interested in the game.

"You need to do it! Come on, Ash! It's just a kiss!" Ruby teased.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Ashley turned to Emma.

She closed her eyes and approached slowly. Her lips barely touched Emma, and she already moved back. All them were laughing and applauding.

"It wasn't even a kiss! You two just touched lips!" Regina couldn't help herself. They all looked at her.

"Well if you think you could do better…" Ashley raised an eyebrow crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I actually can." Regina smiled. Never, ever doubt of Regina Mills.

The brunette got up of the chair and approached Emma. She got on her knees very close to Emma. Their eyes met, and the blonde was anxious about that moment.

"Wait!" Ruby said gaining Regina's attention. "To be a real kiss like you want to, there must be tongue on it." She said proudly.

"Oh! Really, Ruby? How the hell I didn't know that?" Regina said ironically.

Ruby shut. Regina closed her eyes. Their lips collided in a kiss. Regina's tongue was exploring Emma's mouth, touching Emma's tongue, like a dance. The kiss got deep and passionate. When she finished, she bit Emma's lower lip. The blonde was breathless. Before Regina moved back, she whispered in Emma's ear.

"Meet me in half an hour at my house."

**Climax**

People were running, mad faces. Everything was chaos. Buildings were falling down. Explosions were everywhere. She couldn't run; she couldn't hide. There was no way to hide. Henry, he needed her. But she couldn't be there for him. She wanted, but she couldn't. Everything she wanted in that minute was to be gone. All her life she ran from responsibilities. Now she needed face them.

"Emma!" She recognized the voice.

"Help me!" Again.

She turned and saw Regina laying on the ground. She was hurt and bleeding. Emma ran and got on her knees.

"What happened?" She yelled. "Is it hurting?" She tried to help Regina.

"No, I'm fine. Go! You need to go! Henry…!" Regina tried to yell.

Emma got up and a shiver ran up her spine. "Emma!" Henry. He was in the middle of the street, scared, running from Mr. Gold. He was crazy mad behind the kid. Henry hugged her, and she tried to protect him instinctively.

"You can't hurt him!" She screamed loudly. "This is a nightmare! It does not exist!"

"You still think that all of this is a fairytale, Emma? Didn't you have proof enough?" Mr. Gold was green and weird.

"Rumplestilskin!" Henry whispered.

"No! It just can't be true! You aren't real…" She stepped back.

"Oh! Can it, dear?" That smile in his face creeped her out. "So if it isn't real, she can't be hurt. Can she?" he waved his hand and threw a spell.

"No!" Emma screamed out loud.

Everything stopped. The buildings, the people, the breath, the hearts. Henry laid on the ground, in front of Regina. He wasn't moving. Emma ran and got on her knees, shaking his shoulders. "Come on, kid! You are stronger than this! Please!" tears fell from her blue eyes.

"I believe! I do believe Henry! I believe in you. I… Believe…" she kept shaking him, trying to make him wake up.

There were no stars in the sky that night, just the sound of the desperate souls.

**Fear**

"What are you afraid of?" Regina asked her, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde swallowed. She was speechless. How to say something she didn't even know? How to face Regina? She wasn't sure about anything. Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest, still waiting for an answer. They were standing on the open door at the Mayor's house.

Yes, Emma. What are you afraid of? What's the most terrifying thing for you? You know deep down what it is. It is 3a.m. and you are standing there at the Mayor's house. What are you doing there?

"I don't know… I just… I thought about coming here to talk, or to have a drink."

"Seriously?" Regina laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." Emma looked down. "Sorry, I just thought… We could… I don't know. I'm out of my mind." She stepped back.

"Don't you want to come in, Miss Swan?" Regina invited opening her arms.

"I don't know… Maybe it isn't a good idea."

"Do you fear me? Are you afraid that I'll lock you up and never let you go? Are you afraid that I may put a spell on you?" She laughed again, teasing the blonde.

"Not exactly…" Emma said unsure. She stepped forward.

"Come on, say something! Will you be standing at my door all the night?" Regina was not a patient person.

Emma couldn't tell Regina what she was afraid of. But Emma knew her deepest, most terrify fear. She was afraid the curse wasn't real. She was afraid that Regina was just an ordinary woman, common housewife, with a son full of imagination. She was afraid that Henry had made up all that stuff. It would be a huge disappointment on her life. She didn't really believe in the curse, but something inside her did.

She felt like a kid again. If the curse was a lie, then Regina was a good mother to Henry, and neither of them would need her in their lives.

"Sorry. I'm here to see you. I want you, Regina." Emma said quickly.

Regina was surprised, but not mad at all. A smile opened on her red lips. "Do you, Miss Swan?" She opened the door and let the blonde come in.

"I was afraid that you would just shut the door on my face." Emma laughed.

"Oh dear, there's nothing to be afraid of." Regina smiled.


End file.
